


September

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Saori and Shun's birthday month this year, they receive a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Athena Week 2013 at stseiya-fanfics.livejournal.com.

Shun opened the door to his apartment before Saori could knock. "Saori-san, good evening," he said. A sheen of sweat gleamed above his upper lip, but otherwise he was the very image of calm. "Did you have a great birthday today?"

"I did, thank you. What's going on, Shun?"

Her concern made him smile. "First, come on in."

She stepped into his living room. It was small, uncluttered by sentimental baubles and decorated in pastel colors. This was his home of seven years, where he spent his days after the war with Hades.

"Would you like some tea?" Shun asked, escorting Saori to the sofa. "I've run out of coffee."

"Tea would be lovely." Instead of sitting down, she followed him into the kitchen, where he switched on the electric kettle. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Setting down two mugs on the countertop, he nodded. "I'm okay. That thing just... passed me by. That's all."

"It had better be." Earlier she had dropped by at the apartment building as part of her monthly routine. At the manager's office, a jarringly familiar Cosmo suddenly brushed against her. After making excuses to the startled manager, Saori hurried up the stairs, half-ready for an array of Specters. Shun's warm welcome and the promise of tea soothed her nerves, but not completely.

Seven years. For Hades, not enough time to even flex a muscle. And he had sustained no small damage in Elysion.

"Was Hades here?" Her bluntness felt out of place in this neat apartment, but she went on, "If you could drive him out so fast, he must be very weak."

The water boiled, and Shun poured it into the mugs. "At first he was pretty strong. But one shove of my Cosmo, and he was gone." He dipped a tea sachet into one mug, then the other. His voice turned grave. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

Saori accepted the offered mug. "Let me know if he does." The words gave her heart an unexpected twist. Both of them only had each other at the moment. Seiya was backpacking his way through Central Asia, Shiryuu was in China, Hyouga in Siberia, and heaven knew what Ikki was doing.

"I will."

She inhaled the tea's fragrance, glanced around the apartment. "If I have to, I'll keep an eye on this building until we're sure he'll never bother us again."

"That won't be necessary. Besides, he may attack me someplace else."

"Rather than take his chances on someone else, two centuries from now? He must be desperate."

"Either way, I don't think it's going to work. His time is up. I proved it just now."

Shun's voice didn't use to sound like this, Saori realized. It was still light but somehow also deeper, originating from further down his chest. A fine fuzz of hair now covered his chin. The boy who had fought alongside his fellow Saints was gone, replaced by this self-possessed young man.

"Speaking of time, are you doing well?" she asked. "The Foundation could find you extra jobs if you like."

"Thanks, but no. I like what I've been doing - trying to make my own way without help from the Foundation. I get to meet new people, too."

"Oh. Well." Feeling like a redundant extra in a stage play, Saori took a sip from the mug. "Anyway, I'll be on the lookout for Hades. Take care, Shun."

He smiled. "That goes double for you, Saori-san."

*

Echoes of their conversation followed Saori as she drove home, like a low susurration at the back of her mind. She considered contacting the other Bronze Saints, asking them to come home. Even if this was a false alarm, a reunion would be nice. They could all meet Shiryuu's family. Seiya would regal them with tales from his journeys. And Ikki would be conspicuous by his absence.

 _Little girl_ , a distant voice said, and a chill slithered down her spine. It was Hades' voice, perhaps the one heard by the Athena before her. _Little girl, you are nothing without your warriors._

Not true, she sent back. It is you who are alone. Shun will never fall under your spell again. I will see to it.

The voice made no response. Even if she had only dreamed it, she was no less convinced that Hades hadn't given up. When he couldn't get a foothold on Shun, he might prey on another young soul.

I won't let him, she vowed, and wondered why she didn't feel much better.

*

A bouquet of white lilies arrived at her office the next day. The note attached to it was unsigned and brought a smile to her lips.

Saori-san,  
Happy belated birthday. I'm doing fine, no funny memories of the war. I hope you like these, or at least don't find them overly fancy.

In return, she sent a basket of fruits to Shun's apartment, thanking him for the flowers. He'd probably eat them while watching TV, she mused, the thought somehow lending a little extra cheer to her day.

*

Shun called her while she was browsing letters from the Foundation's regional branches. "I just had lunch with a publisher," he informed her. "He likes what I've written for his magazine so far, so he introduced me to his friend, another publisher. They're putting together a book on ancient architecture and want me to contribute."

"Shun, that's wonderful! Um, isn't it? Writing for a book is a step-up from writing for magazines?"

"More or less. The book will have ten to twelve articles in it. Mine is about the influence of ancient Greek architecture in Japan. I'm meeting the book publisher tomorrow."

Saori leaned back against her swivel chair. "I hope the deal goes through."

"So do I. Are there any books on the subject in your grandfather's library?"

"There are, but you'll need more recent sources. Go order books from bookstores, from abroad, and send the bills to the Foundation. Oh, this is the greatest news! Don't you wish Ikki were here so you could tell him?"

"Sharing it with you already makes me more than happy."

His sincerity was tinged with shyness, as if what he had said was supposed to be a secret, and she was touched. "It makes me happy too. Don't forget to keep me updated so we both can celebrate."

*

Being only seven floors high, the apartment rooftop didn't provide a particularly spectacular view. Saori loved it nevertheless: the evening breeze on her face, the large bottle of flavored soda that Shun brought along. Soda instead of liquor made her feel like a child again.

They clinked glasses and drank, the bubbles pleasantly tickling the roof of Saori's mouth. When was the last time she enjoyed a free night like this? No social responsibilities, no peer pressure, a friend by her side.

"In this mood," Shun said, "I can easily take down Hades."

"Same here." Saori laughed. "I like lilies, by the way, thank you."

"But you don't love them?"

"That'd be orchids." She felt like giggling. Either the soda was stronger than she thought or she was already tipsy with contentment. "Even if they don't compliment my hair."

Shun's eyes smiled at her from above his glass. "Please don't be shocked when the bills for my book orders arrive."

"Nonsense, you can order as many books as you need. One day you might write your own! Then you'd be an expert and get invited to seminars."

"At this stage, that's taking it a bit too far." His cheerfulness dimmed just the slightest bit. "Saori-san, could Hades be biding his time? My birthday is only five days away."

She nibbled at her bottom lip, where the soda's orange-like taste lingered. "I don't see why he should. Your birthday doesn't make you any weaker or him any stronger. And if the previous wars were anything to go by, Hades won't reach the peak of his power for another two centuries. He was just toying with us the other day."

The conversation ground to a pause as they gazed out at the city lights. The wind died down to a mild breeze. Saori's glass was empty, and she shook her head when Shun offered to refill it.

He put down both their glasses next to the bottle. His chin was now shaved clean, his hair newly trimmed. The boy who had endured harsh training and deaths had become the very picture of an up-and-coming urbanite. Athena's sacrifice, Saori's sacrifice, hadn't been in vain after all.

"Saori-san," he said, "it's getting cold out here. Should we go back in?"

*

His tidy living room was a place to receive guests and entertain them. His bedroom was cozy, with a beanbag chair in one corner and his CD collection in another. The single bed was covered with a no-nonsense pale orange bedspread. A digital clock reigned supreme on the narrow bedside table.

"Sorry for the mess." Shun gestured at her to come in. "I didn't have time to clean up before you got here."

"It's fine." Saori stepped over a canvas bag on the floor. "Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"Intruding? Not at all! I'm glad you're here. Living alone can get a little tiring, and renting movies can only fill in so many hours."

The beanbag chair was plush heaven, fitting her back and bottom like a glove. She ought to get one of these for herself, though where a beanbag chair would fit in a stately mansion she had no idea just yet. Shun sat cross-legged on the bed, his sleeves rolled halfway up.

"Has Shiryuu sent more pictures of his family?" he asked. "He should've brought them here."

"I told him that, many times! He always said he wants to wait until the child is older." Saori pressed her intertwined fingers against her chin. "I wish the postal service to Siberia is as reliable. And last time I heard from Seiya was months ago."

Neither of them mentioned Ikki, well aware of the futility of that. This was how it was always going to be, she knew. Each of them could have their own lives, but in the end the six of them were always bound to each other. It was a situation she privately took pride in.

The numbers on the digital clock changed from 08.59 to 09.00. Saori lowered her fingers to her lap. "Shun, I'd like to ask you a favor."

"First edition of that architecture book? Relax, you'll have all the copies you want."

"Thanks, but it's something else." She cleared her throat. "You're right that living alone can get a little tiring. Sometimes I can't even bear going back to that big empty house. The staff are helpful and no one cares for me like Tatsumi does, but that's just not the same. As being with friends, I mean."

Shun sat up straight, his eyes softening. Overwhelmed by his silent compassion, Saori looked away. Was she too old for this little-girl-lost speech? Or had she been protesting the solitude imposed upon her all along?

"What I'm asking is, can I stay here for the night? I won't be a bother. I can sleep anywhere, even on the couch. Your couch looks comfortable anyway." She shut up before she could ramble on further.

He mulled it over. She started to speak, to take her leave, when he rose to his feet.

"My extra bedspreads just came from the laundry yesterday. They're fluffier than this one. I think you'd like them."

*

The first thing Saori noticed on waking up was the numbers 05.48 on the digital clock. Languidly she rolled out of the pile of bedspreads on the floor, sure she had never slept in a more luxurious bedding. Another mode of sleeping she should try at home.

Last night they had talked about work, the gods, and the other Saints. Before he went to sleep on the couch, Shun lent her what he called his sporty outfit, a T-shirt and a pair of woolen shorts. "I jog five times a week," he confessed, laughing. "My teacher would've been extremely disappointed in me."

She waddled out of the bedroom toward the faint noises in the kitchen. It was too early for Shun to be back from a shopping expedition. Perhaps he was just preparing toast and coffee.

"We could eat out for breakfast?" she suggested, then froze in her tracks.

Standing across the counter, one hand inside the cupboard, was Ikki. They gaped at each other, his astonishment perfectly mirroring her own. Then Ikki gently withdrew his hand from the cupboard, his eyes skimming over the T-shirt and shorts.

The bathroom door clicked open. "Saori-san, are you awa - "

Saori could almost hear the swish of the blade that sheared off the end of Shun's question. Forgetting to close the bathroom door, he blinked at Ikki like he would at a stranger.

"Good morning," Ikki said. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Saori retorted, so sharply that both brothers frowned at her. "Why don't we all sit down so Ikki can hear about last week."

*

The possibility of Hades returning didn't seem to faze Ikki. He accepted it with the equanimity Saori had expected from him. "We'll never stop being Saints, we're just between enemies at the moment. Are you two positive it was Hades?"

"Couldn't be anyone else. Have you sensed any hostile Cosmo, Niisan?"

Ikki shook his head. "This happened while Ojou-san was here, you said? Maybe Hades was targeting her, not you."

It was an angle Saori had considered before dismissing. Being stabbed by Athena's staff must have sapped nearly all of Hades's strength. Going near her was not in his best interest, and she told Shun and Ikki as much.

"Hades is not above sneak attacks, so Shun and I will just have to be careful from now on," she concluded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." A wistful grin dawned on Ikki's face. "Seiya's going to be furious when he hears that Hades is in town and he's not."

Shun's chuckle had a rueful note in it. "Though I, for one, am happy for our civilian lives."

So was Saori, and it made her more determined not to let Hades invade this hard-earned peace. "Ikki, you're staying here for a few days, aren't you?"

"Is that an order?"

His brusqueness reminded her that he didn't like taking orders. She folded her arms, doubting that she struck a formidable figure in the snug T-shirt. "Yes, it is. Not just for Shun's protection, either. I imagine you don't want to miss an opportunity to deliver a direct punch at Hades."

Ikki let out a breath that shook with laughter. This, too, delighted Saori. Seven years and she could still read their feelings clearly.

"You're right, I don't." Ikki spread his hands on the table. "Now do we make breakfast or what?"

*

Because Saori would use the bathroom last, she went to get breakfast from a nearby fast-food joint. If the building manager recognized her when she went down the stairs, he didn't show it. After a lifetime of being a recurring face in the media, this anonimity charmed her.

A young man in a sweatshirt stood in the lobby. His back was to the stairs, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. As Saori walked past him, a tiny flash of Cosmo grazed her, causing her heart to lurch.

The man turned to her. "Here we are again."

For a moment Saori could only stare. Hades was here, once more donning the body of a human. And she was armed with neither armor nor staff, the borrowed clothes her only protection.

Yet she didn't need to worry. Unless he wanted Shun and Ikki to detect his presence, Hades would put his Cosmo in a leash. He couldn't be strong enough to take on one Saint, let alone two, not after Elysion.

"Why have you come here?" Her tone was flat, and she hoped her pose was just as relaxed.

His eyes flicked over her clothes with indifference. "I know what you are thinking. All you need to do is swat me like a fly, because your Cosmo and your Saints' have done me damage."

Feeling vulnerable and struggling to cover it, she put one hand behind her back. "Please answer my question."

"Has the girl Kido Saori been a suitable vessel for you?"

More than suitable, and not simply a vessel. Living as Saori had taught Athena many things she should know about humans. Not that Hades would understand that, with his view on them. Somehow the thought bolstered her courage.

"Hades, release the man whose body you're using, then we can talk - "

His hand shot out to grab her arm. In reflex, she snatched away the arm when he lunged at her. His shoulder crashed against hers, causing her to lose her balance and totter. Before she could feel any outrage over this indignity, he had caught both her wrists.

"A shame." He tightened his grip before loosening it. Saori's eyes met his; they were wide with the anger of the thwarted. "You were the goddess of war before you chose to protect humans. Is this you, Athena? This elegant, delicate thing, is this truly you?"

Out of desperation and a budding anger of her own, she slammed her Cosmo against him. He dropped her hands with a hiss. The explosion of her Cosmo just now would alert Shun and Ikki, but Saori couldn't wait for them. Catching the man by the shoulders, she ignited her Cosmo once more.

He arched his back, his mouth opening in a shrill scream. Dense black smoke erupted from between his teeth. Saori kept on pushing out her Cosmo, her hands tightly clamped on the man's shoulders. Footsteps were clattering down the stairs when she finally let go. The smoke vanished as completely as if it had never been, and the man crumpled down to the floor.

"What was that scream?" asked a breathless voice from the stairs. It was the building manager, who had stopped at the landing. His eyes took in the fallen man. "Was that him?"

Knees shaking, Saori stumbled back. "Yes," she managed. "He just fell down. I don't know what's wrong with him."

*

While the building manager tended to the man, Shun and Ikki rushed down the stairs. Saori assured them she was all right, and Shun insisted that she return to his apartment. Once there, her story of what had happened flowed out.

"That man lives here, on the second floor," Shun said, concerned. "I hope Hades hasn't wrecked his health much."

Uninterested in the man's condition, Ikki offered to buy their breakfast. After he was gone, Saori took her bath. Although she didn't need to recover from the experience, or not entirely, the remaining tenseness did fall away and out of her pores along with the bathwater. If Hades was still around, she didn't feel him even once.

Refreshed inside and out, hair wound up in a towel, Saori tiptoed into the living room. Shun stood up from the couch when she entered. On his face was an apologetic look that bewildered her at first.

"Saori-san, I'm sorry - we're sorry - that we did a poor job of protecting you."

"Don't." Unwinding the towel from her head, she firmly shook the latter. "You haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary, that little tussle was great for me. It's proof that Athena is in control of the situation. Hades can't hurt her or her Saints."

Shun's hesitation began to melt away. "That's how you see it?"

"That's how it is." She gave a little laugh. "Not to mention he's chosen a bad time to attack us. It's my birthday month and yours, so our powers are doubled."

His answering chuckle completed the morning's victory for her. The chuckle told her he knew she was being silly, but didn't think any less of her because of it. Whatever lay ahead for Athena, her fellow warriors had also become her dearest friends. Nothing in the world could beat that.

"What if he looks for Seiya?" Shun mused. "Since the Pegasus Saint has wounded him more than twice."

"Seiya will have his Cloth at the ready," Saori replied, confident. "He'd be annoyed with us for even doubting him."

The front door opened, announcing Ikki's return. "That was fast," Shun commented, and Saori imagined Ikki had run into some lingering traces of Hades and punched them at satisfying last.


End file.
